


Don't Worry, Darling

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Actor Harry, Actor Harry Styles, Bottom Louis, Canon Compliant, Cooking, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Larry Sex, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis Tomlinson Can't Cook, M/M, Tiny Louis Tomlinson, Top Harry, chicken stuffed with mozzarella wrapped in parma ham with a side of homemade mash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:15:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I've never posted a 1D fic before, tips and suggestions are welcome:) Also, not sure how 'canon' this is, but it's supposed to take place October 19th-ish.. Sorry if I use their names a little too much, but I feel like there would be too much confusion with using 'him' and 'he' too much with two male characters.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Don't Worry, Darling

**Author's Note:**

> I've never posted a 1D fic before, tips and suggestions are welcome:) Also, not sure how 'canon' this is, but it's supposed to take place October 19th-ish.. Sorry if I use their names a little too much, but I feel like there would be too much confusion with using 'him' and 'he' too much with two male characters.

Harry had been gone all day, since early in the morning. Louis was alone. He had woken up to Harry quickly getting dressed, late to the movie set for "Don't Worry, Darling," the movie Harry was set to star in; Louis was, needless to say, incredibly proud. More than anything, he wanted to go to the set and watch Harry rehearse and film, but restrictions made that impossible, so he had to settle for phone calls and cute texts from Harry throughout the day. He waited impatiently all day, excited to hear all about Harry's day on set, and celebrate his first day filming. 

The day seemed to drag on forever. Louis tried to keep busy, but he was constantly checking his phone for messages or calls from Harry, smiling whenever Harry sent him quick texts or photos from the set. He stayed occupied watching Netflix, writing, and constantly checking the time, waiting to see Harry pull up outside the house. 

When Harry finally got home, Louis was just randomly glancing out the window to the parking space like he did every five minutes, and saw Harry getting out of the car, and walking slowly up the long path to the house, eyes on his phone. Louis ran out the door and skipped down the path, beaming as he called to Harry, who looked up and smiled big, running towards him with open arms. Louis tried to hug him, but Harry grabbed Louis around his middle, throwing him over his shoulder, and breathing "Hey, love," into his ear. 

"Haz," Louis laughed through gasps, "Put me down!"

Harry carried Louis over his shoulder to the front door and put him down, bending over to kiss him. Louis smiled back up at him. "How was your day?"

"Great. Fantastic. But the whole day, I missed you," Harry grinned as him and Louis walked into the house together, going into the kitchen. "What'd you do all day?"

"Nearly died of boredom," Louis joked. "Never realized how boring things are without you."

Harry told Louis every detail about set, how his co-stars were, the crew, and the costumes that he had sent Louis about a hundred pictures of; he was really excited about the fashion in the movie.

When he was finished, he walked over to the cabinets and peeked inside. "What do you want for dinner?"

Louis shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me. You want to go out? We should do something special and celebrate."

"We don't have to go out," Harry said, a small smile on his face. He pulled a few things out of the fridge and set them on the large counter. Louis smiled big.

"Chicken stuffed with mozzarella wrapped in parma ham..."

"...With a side of homemade mash," they finished together, both doing the hands as well. 

"Sorry, Lou, but your cooking is atrocious..."

"Hey-"

"...So just sit tight," Harry joked.

Louis rolled his eyes with a smile. "Fine."

He tried to jump up to sit on the counter but it was too high, so Harry, with a grin, helped him up. The two of them chatted casually while Harry made dinner, giving Louis quick kisses when walking past him to get something, cutting Louis off in the middle of a sentence many times, though Louis didn't mind at all. Once the chicken was cooking, Harry leaned on his elbows next to Louis on the counter. They talked for a while, with an occasional kiss on the cheek or running their fingers through each others hair. After a few minutes, Harry stopped and just stared at Louis for a moment.

Louis smirked. "What?"

Harry shook his head with a smile slowly appearing on his face. "Nothing. I love you."

"I love you, too-" Harry cut Louis off with a kiss, but a longer, more passionate kiss this time. He ran his hands up and down Louis' thighs, eventually placing them on his hips, pulling Louis closer to him. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's neck as Harry moved his mouth down to Louis' neck, biting him playfully, leaving little kisses everywhere. He lifted Louis off of the counter, Louis wrapping his legs around Harrys waist as he carried him upstairs to their bedroom.

Harry carefully tossed Louis onto the bed, climbing on top of him, Louis' small body pinned under Harry's weight. In a mess of hands, both their shirts were off, and Harry started sucking marks on Louis' neck, causing Louis to squirm and whimper underneath him. Harry's kisses went from Louis' lips, to his neck, and down his torso to his waist, where Harry began sucking marks on his soft stomach and hips, making Louis buck up and down, moaning breathlessly, running his hands through Harry's newly cut hair.

When Harry began to undo Louis' jeans, Louis eagerly shimmied out of them, and started trying to pull off Harry's pants. In that moment, Louis wanted nothing more than for Harry to fuck him until he was begging for mercy, but they were unfortunately interrupted by the sound of the smoke detector going off in the kitchen. The two of them shared a look that was a mixture of disappointment, surprise, and horror.

Harry immediately jumped up and hurried downstairs, while Louis stumbled off the bed, and pulled his jeans back on, following Harry down the stairs. The kitchen was full of smoke, and Harry was opening windows and fanning out the oven, taking out a mostly burnt chicken. Harry looked up at Louis sheepishly. "I forgot about dinner."

Louis couldn't stop himself from laughing, although it came out as more of a cough due to the smoke. "This is worse than when I tried to make it."

They stared at the ruined dinner for a moment before Louis said, "Pizza?"

Harry agreed, and they ate pizza and drank wine while watching tv. After they had finished dinner and showered, they climbed into bed together. Louis curled up in Harry's arms, and resting his head on Harry's shoulder, breathing in the scent of his still damp, freshly washed hair. They were both tired, and sleepily said "I love you" before drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> oh wow you survived my writing


End file.
